Make The Party (Don’t Stop)
'"Make The Party (Don't Stop)"' by ''Bunny Beatz ft. Liquid is featured on Just Dance 4. It is featured as a DLC on the NTSC Wii. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man. He has black hair which looks a tiny bit spiky. He is wearing red glasses with a blue top, a short sleeved black jacket, a blue shirt, pink trousers, green and black shoes. and a green glove. Background It looks like the man's house having a party by himself. On the sides, it's showing the music video. There's the DJ turntable for the Rabbid. Around are some speakers with neon outlines. On the left is a screen that plays the music video. In the DLC version, the screen is blank. Gold Moves The routine has 3 gold moves. Gold Move 1: Slash your hands to both sides during the line "your heartbeat." Gold Move 2: Hop four times during the line "So let's break all the rules." Gold Move 3: At the end of the song, slash your hands to both sides, much like the first gold move. It's the last move. MakeThePartyGoldMove1.png|Gold Move 1 MakeThePartyGoldMove2.png|Gold Move 2 MakeThePartyGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 3 Appearances in Mashups ''Make The Party (Don't Stop) ''appears in the following Mashups: * Disturbia * Good Feeling * (I've Had) The Time Of My Life * Oh No! Dance Quests Note that these dance quests are not available in the DLC version. *One player gets 3 stars. *One player gets 4 stars. *One player gets 5 stars. *Get all Gold Moves. *Get the "Smooth" dance style. *Get GOOD when "Make the party don't stop" is sung. Captions ''Make The Party (Don't Stop) ''appears in Puppet Master Modes in Just Dance 4. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Falling * Get Gone * Heel 'N' Toes * Open Your Heart * Turn It Out Trivia *This is the first routine, since Here Comes the Hotstepper, which features a Raving Rabbid. However, he appears only because he does so in the music video. *Something was censored in the lyrics, "If corrupt gave a... about a rabbit," possibly the word "damn" or "crap." The lyrics are also confused on different lyric sites. In official lyric video the word is "damn." *If this is bought as a DLC on the NTSC Wii, the music video won't play on the screen; instead the screen will be blank white, and the lyrics will be light blue instead of neon green. *The music video is playing on the sides of the room on all consoles, the NTSC Wii not withstanding. *The YouTube channel Bunny Beatz only has Make the Party (Don't Stop)'s music videos. *Liquid is not credited as a DLC or any other devices. * In the (I've Had) The Time Of My Life Mashup, the pictograms are much darker. * This is the second song produced by Ubisoft to have a music video. The first was Dance All Nite. This will later happen with Miss Understood. * The Rabbid is Bunny Beatz. This means Liquid is most likely a band and does all the vocals while Bunny Beatz is the DJ. Gallery MAKE THE PARTY.png|Make The Party (Don't Stop) PartyDontStopinactive.png PartyDontStopactive.png make the party don't stop ntsc wii.png|The routine as a DLC on the NTSC Wii. Videos File:Bunny_Beatz_-_Make_The_Party_(Don't_Stop)_ft._Liquid_-_(Official_Music_Video) File:Just Dance 4 - Make The Party (Don't Stop) - 5* Stars Category:Solo Songs Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs Category:DLC's Category:Just Dance 4 DLC Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Males Category:2010's Category:Raving Rabbids Category:Wii DLC Category:Songs By Ubisoft Category:One-Hit Wonder